1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device for reading and/or writing electronic information into and/or from an IC card inserted, in which the electronic information is and/or to be memorized.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of conventional technique, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. Hei 1-144957 (1989) titled "A reader and writer with a covering door for use in a IC card" was already known. However, in the device according to such the prior art, though consideration is paid against dust and/or dirt, various parts relating the covering door and others thereof must be added, thereby rising up the production cost thereof. Further, with the construction thereof, it is also difficult to remove the dust and/or dirt which comes inside once therein.